The Awaiting Road of Hope
The Awaiting Road of Hope is the first episode of Attack on Titan: Gale. Plot scene shows the sky, then a shot of Wall Maria. Suddenly a yellow lightning bolt appears just behind the wall. The shot then shows numerous shocked people inside the Wall. The next shot shows the same, but from a different angle, as a massive shadow is cast upon the Shiganshina District images flash on the screen screen goes black for about 5 seconds, then the shot shows 10-year old Patricia playing with other children somewhere away from her house of the boys laugh and run away Girl Get back here you jerk! Ugh also laughs but suddenly she stops wind blows stronger. All the birds on top of the wall suddenly fly off Patricia What the... Girl Hey, what's the matter? Patricia You're going to think I'm crazy, but something is seriously wrong here. Girl Huh? What do you mean? Patricia ...Whatever. I'll just go home now. walks away as the girl behind her waves walks towards her house, but slowly starts running, getting the same dark and eerie feeling Patricia Oh no... this doesn't feel right. It just doesn't! screen once again goes back for a few seconds, and the moment it resumes the yellow bolt of lightning is once again shown, striking somewhere behind the wall. The next scene switches to Patricia's horrified expression, before the screen goes black again and flashing images appear next scene shows Patricia running, and everyone, adults and children, running in the opposite direction. She makes a sharp turn and sees her father running towards her Dad Patricia! Patricia Dad! as they are running towards each other, a massive piece of the gate falls right on top of the man. The shockwave sends Patricia flying back as she screams struggles to get up. After the smoke lifts away, she looks at the base of the gate piece. There is blood everywhere. She gets slightly closer, the shot switches to her face, as a horrified expression spreads across it. She lends out a blood curdling scream as the screen, once again, goes black next scene shows a terrified woman, Patricia's mother, sitting in the corner inside her house Patricia opens the door and runs in crying Mom Patricia! Where is your father? looks at her mother, still in tears Mom Patricia...? screen goes black, this time for a longer period of time images of the event appear on the screen, before stopping. Suddenly, an echoing voice is heard Eren I'm gonna put a stop to this! scene shows Patricia, waking up from what appeared to be a dream. She looks outside a window and sees a boy, Eren, in tears, screaming from behind a safety rail Mom Patricia! Patricia, are you okay! mother is sitting next to her with a bucket of water Mom Here, drink up. Patricia ...M-mom? What happened? Mom Don't worry, it's going to be alright. Patricia Where... are we? scene shows a boat, leaving from a dock with a lot of civilians screaming at it Guy Let me on! I must get on! Don't leave me here! Woman Please let us on! Don't go! looks around, confused. Suddenly, she stares blankly ahead and it all comes back to her. She looks down and closes her eyes, holding back tears Patricia Mom... dad is- Mom I know... I'm so sorry, but I promise everything will be just the way it was. Just.. try to get some rest. looks at Eren, right outside the window, then at two adult males Man Did you see how big that thing was? According to Pat, it wore some sort of armor. 2 Oh I saw it alright. It broke through the wall like it was nothing. Damn those bastards! to Patricia's point of view, she starts blinking and falls asleep scene goes black ---- scene shows a city, a seemingly different city with a river running through it then shows the shot of a house, then the shot of legs. A boy is seemingly sitting on a table and is drinking something Nick Man this is hot... well, I just need to- and repeated knocking is heard on the door Nick Ugh.. what now? puts his cup down and stands up, the knocking continues Nick For crying out loud, I'm coming! as he is about to reach the door hinge, the door is kicked open Nick WHAT THE- Nick's friend, walks in, panting Nick SCI?! WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! My doo- Sci SHUT UP! There... something... Wall Maria... Nick Calm the heck down? What's going on? Sci You're... not gonna believe this... Nick Well.. is it good or bad news? Sci Bad... really bad, extremely horribly super bad... like the baddest- Nick OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECK IS IT?! Sci Wall Maria has been broken down! scene switches to a shot of Nick's face Nick ...What? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? If so, it's not funny. Totally not funny. Sci You idiot! Do I look like I'm joking? I ran 2 km just to tell you this! Nick ...How did it get broken down? Wait, first... let's get inside. People are staring at us... and Nick both get inside the house. Nick shuts the door before they both sit down at the table Nick Okay... tell me everything you know. Sci I don't know the details but... deep breath From what the reports say, a massive skinless Titan appeared just outside the Shiganshina District. Nick Shiganshina? Isn't that like... Southern Wall Maria? Sci Exactly. Nick So how big was this Titan? And... skinless? Sci I'm not sure, but it was big enough and powerful enough to kick a hole open in the wall. Nick Damn... I don't want to think what would have happened if we were there. Sci Well, we weren't there, but there were many casualties... looking down ...Ugh... Sci Yeah... I mean, why? stands up Why of all times now? walks around the room We've lived for about 100 years in peace behind the walls. Why all of the sudden now?! Nick Hey, don't ask me. I wasn't informed. Sci Ugh... sits back down Nick Wait a minute... this gigantic skinless Titan only kicked the outer wall, right? Sci Well... yes but- Nick That means only Shiganshina fell, right? Sci Sadly... looks down and closes his eyes ...no. Nick What do you mean no? Sci The entire Wall Maria has fallen. That territory is now Titan Territory... Nick WHAT?! How? Did the skinless titan kick open the inner gate as well? Sci No, it was another titan. They call it the Armored Titan. Nick Armored Titan? I though they were naked. Sci Well, again, I'm not briefed about the details. But the reports say that it was similar to the skinless Titan, officially named the Colossal Titan because of its size. It also had no skin and it was a lot smaller than the Colossal, but its body was covered with metal plates which completely blocked fixed fire? Nick Blocked... fixed fire? But how? I though the cannons were the strongest long-range weapons humanity has. Sci Well, that's not the case. Nick All of this is so confusing... Sci I agree... really... what... is going on? Nick Well... now what do we do? Sci We? We're 10 years old for crying out loud! We gotta leave this to the military! leans on his elbow Nick Yeah, like the military can stop the Titans... Sci Don't underestimate them. The Survey Corps are true heroes. Nick Yeah... so... is there anything else? Sci Nope, that's all... dammit! both sigh Sci Wait! There's something else! Nick Really, well tell me then! Sci Tomorrow at dusk, people will be migrating from Wall Maria into Wall Rose, obviously. We can expect this city to finally expand! Nick Not beyond the wall it won't, but at least we'll make new friends! Sci Nick, some of these people have experienced the Titans first hand, they might not exactly be the... happy and friendly type. Nick ...Oh, right... Sci Anyways, I gotta go now. Catch ya later! opens the door and leaves Nick Ugh... son of a... why... why... just... why now... it's almost like this was planned from the- opens the door Oh and... sorry about the door. leaves Nick ...Where... ---- the next day, at sunset, a ship is arriving. On the next scene, a large group of people is walking towards the gate of the Karanese District. Patricia and her mother are among them Patricia Mom, why did we have to go all the way here? Isn't Trost closer? Mom It's where the next predicted attack is. Patricia Oh... and Sci are sitting on a bench as the outer gate opens. Civilians start walking in Sci Hey, there they are! Nick Look at their faces... shows the people walking, some with scared expressions on their faces Sci I can't imagine what they've been through... Nick Yeah... UGH! grabs his head as flashing images appear on the screen Sci Are you okay? Nick Yeah... it's nothing. and her mother pass by the bench Nick and Sci are sitting on. Patricia looks at them for a short while camera slowly moves up and stops at a shot of the sunset ---- the following week, Nick and Sci are inside Nick's house, playing Chess at the table Sci Well then, what are you gonna do next? Nick Hmm... moves a piece Sci Nice one! Now I can do THIS! moves a piece too and snaps his fingers Sci Checkmate! Nick SON OF A- knocking is heard on the door Sci Who could THAT be? stands up and walks towards the door, still looking at Sci Nick Good questions, usually you're the only one who arrives so early. opens the door. Patricia is standing there Nick Uhm... who are you? Patricia My name is Patricia, may I come in? Nick Uhm, sure. walks in. Nick closes the door Sci Wait... do I know you from somewhere? Patricia Maybe. Last week me and my mother were among the people who arrived here. Sci Oh, that makes sense. Nick So why are you here? Patricia Well, I have a report to bring. Nick Oh, well why didn't you say so? Come, have a sit. all sit around the table, on top of which is a chess set Sci So I take it you're from Wall Maria? Patricia That's right. Nick Wait a minute, how exactly do you know where I live? Patricia As I said earlier I have a report to bring, and I saw your friend walking in earlier. Sci Okay, so what's this report? Patricia You're Sci right? Nick No, actually I'm Nick. He's Sci. Sci Well, before I take a look at it, how come you're already bringing reports? I mean, haven't you only been here for a week? Patricia My mother's cousin lives here and he's a member of the Garrison. I help him out from time to time. Sci Ah, okay. Well, I am a report assistant in the Garrison after all... takes a look at the report Sci This is... Nick What is it? Sci This isn't a report. It's a military invitation for two years later! Nick A WHAT?! Sci A military invitation. It's where you are informed that when you turn 12, you can choose either the military or fieldwork. Nick Oh... Patricia That invitation specifically invites you to join the military, but you have time to think about it. Anyway, I have to go now. puts the invitation on a bookshelf Nick Wait! Since you're here, why don't you stay? Patrcia Well.. I suppose I could. Sci I don't think we properly introduced ourselves earlier. My name is Sci and this here is my friend Nick. Nick What's up? You're Patricia right? Patricia That's right. Sci So you're from Wall Maria? Where exactly? Patricia From... looks away... Shiganshina... and Sci both stare at her Nick But then... Sci You... you saw the Colossal Titan didn't you? Patricia No... I mean yes but, in all the panic I don't remember much. Nick You're lucky to still be alive! That means you got out just in time! Patricia Yes but... of her father getting crushed by the piece of the gate... I... lost my father... Nick ... Sci I'm sorry... Patricia My mother and I were evacuated during the chaos. Nick And... the Armored Titan? Patricia I heard some soldiers talking about it but I was asleep when it appeared. Nick Oh... I see. Patricia What about you guys? Don't you have parents? Nick Well, I don't. I've lived by myself for as long as I can remember, with people helping me here and there. I don't really have that many memories about my past.. Patricia And what about you? Sci Oh, me? Well.. it's... I... Nick Believe me, you don't wanna ask him.. not even I know. Sci Oh shut up. three of them laugh Nick Well... me and Sci don't really have anything to do that much so... I hope us three can remain friends. Sci Don't worry about it. That accident will never happen again. You're safe here. Patricia Thank you.. thank you both. Nick Well, the sun is almost down. I think I got just the idea! Sci Nick, you're not thinking...- Nick Come on let's go! runs out of his house and heads for a field Sci Hey, wait up! Come on Patricia let's go! Patricia What? Oh... right! and Patricia follow him scene shows a bird's eye view of the city as the three of them run over to a big grassland with an exceptional view towards the sun, with the wall in front of it sit down and lie on a tree Patricia Wow... scene shows the sun Patricia This is amazing... Sci We usually come here every evening, since we have nothing else to do. Patricia Hey... how long do you think those walls will last? Sci I'm not sure, they lasted for a hundred years before finally getting a breach in one... Nick One day, we'll go outside these walls... Patricia Huh? What's he talking about? Sci Nick always had this dream to go beyond the walls. Patricia You mean like... Wall Rose? Nick ...No, Wall Maria. stands up and looks at the sunset Patricia Are you insane? Sci Well... maybe he is a little. Nick I said, one day I will go beyond the walls and see what the world is like. We can't live here forever. And as for the Titans... suddenly has a flashback of when she was on the boat in the flashback, and Nick, at the same time I'm gonna put a stop to this! remains quiet sits back and looks at the setting sun Sci You know, I wanna see what it's like too. Patricia Someday... maybe we can... Nick All go... three of then stand up and look at the sunset, as the camera zooms away from them To The World Beyond The Cage! Category:Episodes Category:Attack on Titan: Gale Category:NickFusi0n